I Miss You Again
by Tsukine Lune
Summary: Cuando Eren muere en una expedición el rumbo del destino cambia, haciéndolo reencarnar repetidas veces junto a Levi, pero el destino era cruel y siempre los separaba de forma cruel, ahora, en esta época Levi y Eren reencarnaron como estudiantes, este último como una mujer, Levi sueña con vidas pasadas y Eren tiene visiones que se mezclan con la realidad creando confusiones en ella.


Hola, bueno este es mi primer fic, no sé qué decir, solo pedirles que le den una oportunidad, le quiero advertir que este fic es de reencarnación así que habrá:

-Gender Bender

-Clase: T

-Posible OoC, capaz OC, depende

-A veces va a haber PoV tanto de Levi como de Eren

-En este fic el apellido de Levi es Ackerman, algunas veces lo llamare como Levi y otras como Rivaille, por mala costumbre, aunque intentare que no pase.

-Yaoi encubierto xD

-Levi mide 1.65 y Eren 1.67 (en la reencarnación)

Parejas: Levi x fem! Eren | Jean x fem! Eren | más adelante Hanji x Erwin y otras parejas más…

Como este es como un capitulo prologo es corto y las cosas transcurren de manera rápida sin muchas vueltas. Todo transcurre en Japón por lo que usare honoríficos y algunos términos más, espero no les moleste.

También quiero agradecer a GalaxyTao por haberme apoyado para escribir este fic, aportando ideas y ayudado a elegir el nombre de este fanfic. Esta historia está dedicada a ella por ser buena amiga :D

Le vengo prometiendo esto desde hace meses, pero cuando escribía más de la mitad lo releía y lo borraba, hacia otra versión y le faltaba algo, lo quería terminar y algo no cuadraba y así ;-;

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, el respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama.

Por favor mientras leen escuchen esta canción: www . youtube watch?v = krtg7PhoZ3M (quiten los espacios)

Sin más que decir les dejo el fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Prologo**

Eren y Levi se encontraban peleando contra 15 titanes en la expedición número 60°. De pronto cuando Eren estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello a uno, otro por atrás salto hacia él y Eren apenas lo logró esquivar, pagando el precio su pierna izquierda y una clavada de dientes a la altura del tórax, Eren cayó en picada hasta el suelo, pero Levi logró atraparlo antes del impacto.

Eren empezó a maldecir, no se estaba regenerando ¿Por qué? Igual ya habían tirado una bengala y Mikasa junto con Hanji estaban en camino, solo debían esperar, pero Eren no paraba de sangrar. Aún quedaban 10 titanes, tres de 15 metros, cinco de 10 y dos de 5 metros, todos se dirigían hacia ellos, Levi dejo a Eren en la rama de un árbol y se tiro contra los titanes, mato a todos en cuestión de minutos pero, mientras más mataba, más aparecían, pronto a Levi se le gastaron todas las cuchillas, ya había matado unos 30 titanes y todas las cuchillas, tanto las de Eren como las de él estaban totalmente gastadas. Levi decidió subir a donde estaba Eren para intentar de nuevo parar el sangrado mientras maldecía por la tardanza de la loca y la acosadora, ¿Qué demonios hace ese par? El pulso de Eren empezó a disminuir preocupantemente y le costaba respirar, estaba muy grave, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿50 minutos? Incluso un poco más, seguramente Ackerman y Zoe estaban lejos, ¿Seguirían aunque sea vivas? ¿Sus escuadrones intactos?, lo dudaba…

**_¿Desde cuándo hemos perdido las cosas maravillosas  
que necesitábamos en algún lugar?  
Asustado por la conexión de nuestros corazones  
dejé que nuestros cuerpos llenasen el vacío  
mintiendo sobre mi inseguridad, todos esos días  
tú siempre estuviste dentro de mi corazón_**

Eren interrumpió los pensamientos de Levi trayendo de vuelta a la realidad.

**_Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo  
aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí  
pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre  
estirando mi mano hacia ti_**

–H-heichou yo… le agradezco por haberme dejado estar a su lado, de verdad estoy muy feliz- Eren hizo una sonrisa forzada que enseguida se borró a causa del dolor, estaba **MURIENDO**.

**_El amor es algo que da tanto miedo  
es por eso que huimos mientras lo buscamos  
el ser adulto o el ser un niño  
ya no tiene nada que ver_**

–Eren, no te rindas, ¿acaso no querías conocer el mar? Ya ganamos, hemos matado a todos los titanes- Levi intentaba ocultar su preocupación pero le era imposible, Eren capaz ya había perdido mínimo 3 litros de sangre de los 5 que componen el cuerpo humano, no se regeneraba y empezaba a cerrar los ojos, por primera vez en muchos años realmente sentía como un nudo en la garganta, estaba **FRUSTRADO**. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, se sentía **IMPOTENTE.**

**_Este parece realmente mi primer amor  
hasta el punto de pensar que debe de ser el destino  
Lo que siento si me abrazas  
no lo siento ni en mis sueños._**

–Heichou realmente-hizo una pausa y prosiguió- yo lo amo y sinceramente yo quiero vivir con usted en un mundo sin titanes o murallas- Luego de decir esas palabras tocio sangre.

–Maldita sea, está perdiendo mucha sangre, mocoso idiota, no puedes morir, no ahora, no me dejes, resiste… - suplicaba Levi

–Heichou, quiero que conozca el mar por mí, por favor… Si es posible, quiero que en nuestra próxima vida volvamos a encontrarnos y podamos estar juntos- Eren le dedico una sonrisa cargada de mucha tristeza y dolor, mientras lagrimas caían en cascada de sus hermosos ojos -Lo siento mucho- Tenía una expresión tranquila, como si por fin se hubiese quitado un peso de los hombros. Luego se dejó caer en un profundo sueño del cual nadie despierta, **LA MUERTE.**

**_Si no pudiésemos vernos,  
no podría sonreír de este modo  
la cosa más feliz de este año  
ha sido poder estar a tu lado_**

-Mierda, Eren, vamos mocoso, espera un poco más, Hanji y la mocosa están viniendo, aguanta…-Levi dijo suplicando, más no hubo respuesta -Te Amo, lo siento, Eren, ¿Por qué no te dije que te amo antes? ¿Por qué fui tan orgulloso y cerré mi corazón a todos? Tu abriste tú corazón para mí y me lo entregaste sin secretos, yo, no te di nada a cambio, perdón. Te prometo estar contigo en mi próxima vida, solo espérame…

**_Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo  
aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí  
pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre  
estirando mi mano hacia ti_**

Levi inconscientemente por primera vez en muchísimos empezó a llorar abrazando fuertemente al quinceañero en sus brazos, nunca fue bueno expresándose, y eso hizo que jamás pudiese entregarle su corazón a Eren, como deseaba que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla.

**_"_****_Encontrarte en nuestra próxima vida" _**Era la única frase que se repetía en la cabeza de Levi.

_El amor es algo que puede lastimar _

_Por eso huimos cuando lo buscamos_

_Pero si es que tú, llegas un día a encontrar _

_El amor verdadero no habrá que huir…_

Pasaron 20 minutos, Levi ya no tenía lagrimas para llorar, solo un gran remordimiento y culpa, llegó al fin los escuadrones dirigidos por Zoe y Ackerman, tarde… Mikasa se tiro a abrazar a Eren llorando sin control, no podía creerlo, lloro un rato más mientras Zoe y el escuadrón, lo que quedaba bajaban la mirada con tristeza, cuando al fin dejo de llorar, se tiro sobre Levi a golpearlo y reclamándole por qué no lo había protegido, Levi, simplemente se dejó golpear, él también se recriminaba no haberlo protegido, al final Hanji se interpuso para que dejara de golpearlo, ella era capaz de ver a través de los ojos de Levi su tristeza, y ella fue la única que noto que él estuvo llorando.

**_Este parece realmente mi primer amor  
hasta el punto de pensar que debe de ser el destino  
Lo que siento si me abrazas  
no lo siento ni en mis sueños._**

Ella también estaba triste, ella también quería mucho al castaño, lo consideraba el hijo que nunca tuvo, por eso siempre lo defendió a muerte, por eso no soportaba ver como el estado lo trataba, pero nada podía hacer.

Pasaron semanas, Levi estaba más que deprimido, aunque la única persona que se daba cuenta era Hanji, el solo les dejaba actividades que hacer y una amenaza de muerte para luego irse a su cuarto y recriminarse cada uno de sus errores, torturándose con ellos. Erwin estaba preocupado también, todo el escuadrón 104° estaba de luto, o lo que quedaba de él, Mikasa no salía de su cuarto y se negaba a comer, Armin también estaba deprimido pero intentaba ayudar a Mikasa, no quería perderla a ella también. Jean que aunque siempre peleo con Eren le había tomado cariño y lo veía como un amigo, negado por supuesto y Sasha, Connie e Historia le llevaban a la tumba de Eren flores todos los días.

**_Si no pudiésemos vernos,  
no podría sonreír de este modo  
la cosa más feliz de este año  
ha sido poder estar a tu lado_**

Levi también lo hacía, pero de noche para no ser visto, ahí, junto a las tumbas de su antiguo escuadrón, claro que ellas no tenían los cuerpos de ellos. Ese era el cementerio secreto en el castillo, solo el escuadrón 104° sabía de su existencia, los demás cadáveres siempre iban al cementerio de la milicia.

**_Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo  
aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí  
pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre  
estirando mi mano hacia ti_**

Hanji trataba de hacer algo, pero sabía que Levi amaba a ese niño de mirada verde-azulada, sabía que quería decírselo al castaño, pero no se animaba, tal vez porque por dentro tenía miedo, se quería guardar sus sentimientos, no quería sufrir con la muerte del castaño, aun así sufrió, más de lo debió.

Él estaba destrozado, que cruel que era el destino, ¿No crees? Aun sabiendo eso, frente a sus ojos el estado le recriminaba no haber protegido a "**La Esperanza de la Humanidad**" Realmente eran crueles.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que, él, el Soldado más Fuerte de la Humanidad, no solo estaba enamorado de el chico titán, si no que estaba destrozado con esa muerte tan degradante que sufrió frente a sus ojos?

Y ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que el destino los volvería a reunir? No una, sino muchas reencarnaciones, para luego jugar con el frívolo corazón del sargento, de manera cruel y despiadada…

* * *

Levi despertó sobre exaltado, otra vez ese horrible pesadilla; Un mundo apocalíptico en donde están todos confinados tras tres murallas; María, Rose y Sina, tras esas murallas hay seres con un aspecto muy similar a las personas que miden de 3 a 60 metros, con un aspecto terrorífico, esos seres te matan sin piedad alguna, dentro de aquellas murallas gobierna una monarquía que, tienen miedo a todo lo desconocido e incluso son capaces sacrificar a toda la gente de bajo nivel económico con tal de sobrevivir.

Otra vez soñó con aquel joven de cabello castaño y llamativos ojos de un extraño color verde-azulado, siempre con aquel brillo que tanto lo denominaba; llenos de vida e inocencia, pero si miras más a fondo podrás ver a un niño atrapado con temor, utilizado para que cuando la humanidad triunfe sea desechado. Sentía como si realmente lo conociera, de hace muchísimos años, pero eso era producto de su imaginación, ¿Verdad?

Levi Ackerman es un joven de 16 años, mide 1.65. Su cabello es de color negro cortado al estilo militar y tiene una mirada filosa que, dependiendo de la luz puede verse como gris o verde olivo. Él es huérfano, así que trabaja y vive en un pequeño pero limpio departamento.

– ¡Enano!-Entró azotando la puerta, y a su paso exaltando al pelinegro, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color café oscuro, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y tenía lentes, también llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar del colegio "Ailes de la Liberté", tenía una camisa blanca con un listón verde oscuro, arriba de la camisa tenía la campera negra de la escuela abierta, pero se podía notar el logo del colegio: dos alas cruzadas; una de color azul y la otra de blanco, que estaban en el lado izquierdo a la altura del corazón, la falda tenía dos bolados negros y le llegaba por apenas 2 centímetros arriba de las rodillas. Su nombre era Hanji Zoe, de 16 años de edad.

-¿Qué mierda quieres cuatro ojos?

-…- Hanji quedo muda al verlo y luego pregunto- ¿Estas llorando?

Levi llevo su mano derecha a su rostro y efectivamente estaba llorando. Se limpió rápido y respondió cortante;

- Idiota, no estaba llorando-

-oh! El enano amargado estaba llorando- Dijo aquella chica con un tono burlón.

-Tch, ¡cállate loca de mierda!- Levi frunció el ceño lo más que podía.

-Ok, ok. ¡Lo que digas enanin!- La castaña sonrió ampliamente tras decir eso.

-¡Ya vete! No sé qué mierda quieres o que haces en mi departamento y más importante, en MI cuarto.- Dijo Levi remarcando la palabra MI, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vine a buscarte para ir a la escuela- La sonrisa de la de lentes se agrando aún más.

-No eres mi puta novia ni mucho menos mi hermana para venir a buscarme, Hanji.- Dijo cortante el pelinegro escupiendo el nombre de la joven con desprecio.

-Solo vine a buscarte como tu mejor amiga…- Dijo con un tono fingido de tristeza.

-Ándate, no puedo vestirme con una loca observándome acá dentro.

-Oh ¡vamos! Déjame firmarte con mi celular para después subirlo a internet, tendrás muchas visitas…

-¡Vete!- Grito exasperado Levi con mirada afilada y buscando con que tirarle a la joven.

-¡Está bien enano, nos vemos abajo!- antes de irse se dio media vuelta y dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Pareces un viejo de 80 años en el cuerpo de un gnomo, dicho esto… ¡me voy! – El pelinegro cuando logro encontrar algo, intento tirarle un libro por la cabeza a la de lentes, pero ella cerro más rápido la puerta, riéndose a carcajadas desde el pasillo. Y así como vino se fue, de un portazo.

* * *

Levi bajo con cara de pocos amigos ya vestido con el pantalón y la camisa del colegio, que era igual al de la castaña pero a diferencia de ella, él obviamente no llevaba falda y en vez de usar un listón al cuello era un corbata. Empezó a tomar el café que Hanji le preparo vaya a saber con permiso de quien, obviamente se fijó primero que no tuviera drogas o algo por el estilo, nunca se sabe los fetiches de su "mejor amiga" autoproclamada…

Después de un largo rato de silencio desayunando ambos dos, Levi decidió hablar.

-Responde, ¿Por qué me viniste a buscar hasta mi limpia casa? Esparces gérmenes ¿Sabes?- Dijo fastidiado el joven.

-¿No puedo venir a visitarte y posteriormente joderte el día, mi enano amigo?- Respondió con una sonrisa Zoe.

-No.- Respondió tajante- Vamos, di la verdad si no quieres que te tire desde el octavo piso.

-Hoy tendremos una nueva compañera, dicen que en su otro colegio la acosaban los chicos por ser bonita…

-Que mierda me importa, seguro que es la típica princesita que teme quebrarse una uña.

-Oh, vamos Enano, no seas amargado, si no aprovechas ahora posiblemente mueras solo… ¡Ah! Desfrunce el ceño o te saldrán arrugas.

-Muérete.

-Jaja, Ravioli, tú y tu lenguaje colorido, jaja.- Rio eufóricamente bajo la mirada asesina de su amigo.

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron caminando a la escuela, charlando de cosas triviales, siempre la chica terminaba insultada o golpeada por algún comentario fuera de lugar.

-Mi amargado amigo, ¿Cómo va el tema de tus "pesadillas"?- Pregunto seria Zoe.

-Nada nuevo, siempre es lo mismo.

-Imagínate si esas bestias existieran, ¿No sería asombroso?

-No.

* * *

Al llegar se adentraron al curso 2-A, habían llegado temprano, saludaron a su amigo Erwin, y charlaron el tiempo restante, Zoe aprovecho ese tiempo para hacer la tarea mandaron para las vacaciones. Luego entro el profesor de Matemáticas que los saludo con su típico "Perdón chicos por el retraso" dejo su típico maletín en su escritorio y empezó a hablar; –A partir de hoy tendrán una nueva compañera que proviene de Alemania, su nombre es Eren Jeager, por favor pase señorita-

Al curso entro una joven de 16 años de cabello castaño hasta los hombros atados en una media coleta y ojos de color verde-azulado acompañados de largas pestañas, como se le hacía familiar ese color tan extravagante, con un brillo muy especial que denotaban inocencia pura, si es cierto que a través de los ojos se puede ver el alma, realmente ella era un libro abierto, incapaz de mentir. Tenía la piel con un ligero color tostado en la piel, tenía el típico uniforme escolar y con la cabeza gacha, no era una chica que tenga poco busto pero tampoco tenía mucho, era alta y flaca, con rasgos finos, pero a la vez infantiles, era una belleza exótica aquella chica.

-Siéntese junto a Zoe y Ackerman…Levi, levanten la mano para que su compañera sepa quiénes son.-Dijo el profesor trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a Levi.

Ella camino entre sus nuevos compañeros y todos la miraban, las chicas con envidia y los chicos con deseo. Incluso noto a su profesor observarla de manera peligrosa. Paso la primera clase, la segunda y la tercera y solo una cosa resonaba en la cabeza de Levi; – De algún lado la conozco.

De repente el profesor dijo que ocuparan los libros y oportunamente Levi olvido el suyo, levanto la mano y le dijo al profesor, este le respondió que lo compartiera con alguno de sus compañeros, y él no desaprovecharía una oportunidad de hablar con Eren, en una de esas, recordaba de donde la conoció.

El junto su banco al de ella sin decir una sola palabra.

-H-hola, ¿Tu eres Levi-san, verdad?- La castaña se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, después de todo su compañero era realmente lindo, además sentía como si… lo conociera de algún sitio, aunque no lo considerara posible, a menos que el haya ido a Alemania alguna vez, puesto que ella no paso realmente mucho tiempo en Japón.

-Sí, ¿sabes leer Japonés?- Pregunto desinteresadamente el pelinegro

-…-guardo silencio y luego respondió algo avergonzada-n-no…

En el momento en el que vio los ojos de ella de cerca, vio su similitud con el joven de sus sueños.

-¿Cómo planeabas hacer los ejercicios si no los podías leer?- Dijo Levi con notable fastidio para luego empezar a explicarle uno por uno cada ejercicio sin que ella se lo pidiera.

Trabajaron con el libro durante toda la hora, hasta que al fin pudieron comer el almuerzo, la castaña durante toda esa hora realmente estuvo incomoda, ¿Pero cómo podría estar tranquila cuando su compañero la observaba constantemente? Estaba sola con sus pensamientos ya que no conocía a nadie, todos se conocían y ella… Bueno, al menos tenía la comida que le preparo su madre. De repente una joven se acercó por detrás de ella, asustándola.

-Ah!- Soltó un gritito las castaña y posando su mano en su corazón para regular su respiración y dijo- Me asustaste…

-Hola, ¿Eres Eren verdad? Mi nombre es Mikasa Ackerman- Era una joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, alta y bastante atlética, ella la miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Hola, si… - La castaña le regalo esa sonrisa sincera que tanto la caracterizaba, a lo que la pelinegra se sonrojo levemente, hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa de aquella persona a la cual considero un hermano hace ya mucho tiempo, pero ahora que él o mejor dicho ahora ella no es nada del enano ni tampoco recuerda que alguna vez llevaron una relación de hermanos, al fin podría estar junto a Eren TODO el tiempo.

-Perdón por asustarte- Dijo Mikasa.

-No importa, soy algo asustadiza - Respondió en una risita y pregunto - ¿eres familiar de Levi-san?

-Ah, sí, es mi primo.

-Es como un sargento- Rio por lo bajo esperando no ser escuchada por alguien indebido.

-Sargento enano diría yo- Respondió despreocupada la pelinegra.

Luego se acercó un joven rubio y grandes ojos celestes. El rubio tímidamente se unió a la charla, su nombre era Armin Arlett, mientras el trio charlaba, además de Levi todos, y con todos me refiero a TODOS observaban a Eren.

-Eren, ¿Por qué te mudaste a Japón?- Pregunto Mikasa en un momento dado.

Ella suspiro y luego respondió –Mi padre tenía cáncer y murió, mi madre ya no quiso estar más en Alemania por que le traía muchos recuerdos, además, aquí la educación es mejor y hay más posibilidades de trabajo. Mi madre opina que es conveniente que aprenda más sobre otras culturas y eso, lo típico de las madres…

Armin se sintió mal por aquello y cambió rápido de tema para evitar que Eren se entristeciera.

-¿Cuáles son tus materias favoritas?- Pregunto Armin

-La verdad no tengo una en particular, me gustan muchas cosas, desde la música hasta la literatura, en ese punto soy muy flexible- Respondió Eren riendo suavemente. A veces Eren podía ser muy agraciada y femenina, aunque otras… bueno, las rosas tienen espinas ¿no? Si la molestas te pincharas.

Un montón de chicos se acercaron, sus nombres eran: Historia Reiss, Ymir Renz, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar y Annie Leonhard, empezaron a charlar de cosas triviales, de vez en cuando los chicos y Mikasa coqueteaban con Eren, bajo la mirada asesina de un Levi que no se animaba a acercarse, no se iba a acercar en plan de: Oigan aléjense, yo sueño con un chico igual a ella por lo tanto es mía. Claro que Levi estaba también con sus amigos, Petra Ral, Erd Gin, Auruo Brossard, Gunther Schultz, Erwin Smith y Hanji Zoe.

En ese momento se acercó a la castaña un joven de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos marrones junto a un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos marrones también y pecas.

-Tu eres la nueva hermosura ¿No?- Pregunto y antes de que ella respondiera volvió a hablar- Mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein y el chico junto a mi es Marco Bodt. Si tienes suerte puedes ser mi novia…- Dijo con superioridad, cosa que no le agrado a la castaña. El pobre Marco la miraba pidiendo disculpas en silencio, tal vez Marco si le agradaría.

-¿Y a mí qué? Por cierto, un gusto Marco.- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa burlona dirigida al rubio.

-Cómo te atreves…- Gruño Jean

-¿Cómo me atrevo? Ja, jodete por venir acá con aires de intento de casanova, cara de pony- Y antes de que Jean reclamara termino la hora del almuerzo y volvieron a clases, aunque no faltaron las burlas hacia Jean por ser rechazado de esa manera nada sutil. A decir verdad a Jean le pareció hermosa y perfecta, pero como se acercó de manera equivocada, literalmente lo rechazo indirectamente.

Levi el cual presencio la escena se echó a reír también, uno menos en el camino, o eso creyó…

El día de Eren transcurrió normal, bajo la mirada de Levi y pensar que se sentarían juntos todo el año…

* * *

Levi al fin volvió a su hogar, su limpio hogar, después de la escuela tuvo que ir a trabajar, no toco la cama desde que se despertó a las 7:00 de la mañana y ahora eran las 22:00hs, se daría un baño y haría la tarea, luego dormiría.

-Maldita sea, que agotador que fue el puto día, y recién es Lunes- se quejó al aire el pelinegro tirándose a la cama, apenas apago la luz cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, olvidando por completo la tarea, bueno, la haría mañana.

Empezó a soñar, otra vez ese mundo pero ahora el escenario era otro, volaba como una pluma a través de un bosque y otra vez estaban aquellas bestias inmensas con cara de retrasados, vestía un traje extraño, tenía riendas de cuero por todo el cuerpo y a la altura de la cintura había un especie de mecanismo que lanzaba ganchos por los árboles y un tanque de gas que ayudaban a impulsar el "vuelo", tenía una camisa blanca con una especie de pañuelo en el cuello, también tenía un pantalón blanco y botas hasta las rodillas de cuero, delante suyo había una bestia con fisonomía de mujer de aproximadamente 16 metros, al parecer la estaba persiguiendo, de pronto la empezó a distraer una joven a la cual no llego a distinguirle el rostro por adelante mientras él lo atacaba por detrás, luego el escenario cambio abruptamente, se encontraban dentro de un castillo, para ser exactos, en un comedor. Solo se encontraban él y el joven de ojos verdes, este último llorando sin consuelo, murmuraba palabras inaudibles, pero logre escuchar algo parecido a "lo siento, si hubiera tomado la decisión correcta aún estarían vivos, de verdad lo lamento". Al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón y le decía;

-Oí, deja de culparte, eligieras lo que eligieras nunca ibas a saber el resultado…Deja de llorar mocoso, las lágrimas no resuelven nada.

-L –lo sé, lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo- Dijo entrecortadamente el castaño, más no dejaba de llorar, tomo aire y volvió a hablar- Heichou, sabe, realmente tengo miedo, pero, no puedo escapar, estoy atrapado- Dijo esta vez, intentando normalizar su respiración.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?-Pensaba Levi algo confundido, de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Ese sueño… ¿De qué tuvo miedo? ¿Atrapado?- Se preguntó para sí el pelinegro. Volvió a pensar en la chica de mirada verde-azulada, ¿era coincidencia aquello? Levi siempre pensó que el joven con el que soñaba constantemente era parte de su imaginación, de su retorcida imaginación, pero luego de ver a esa chica ya está dudando si esos son verdaderamente sueños. Que va, a lo mejor se estaba juntando mucho con la loca de Hanji…

* * *

Gracias por leer, si les gusto dejen un review y por favor critiquen así esta historia va mejorando. (Y si, Ymir tiene el apellido falso que usaba Historia)  
Anii fuera \(._.)/

Me voy antes de que me maten jaja.


End file.
